The overarching goal of the UCSF-GIVI CFAR Pharmacology Core Laboratory is to provide state-of-the-art pharmacological tools that can be used to optimize therapy in HIV-infected subjects. This core is staffed by experienced pharmacologists who provide expertise and advice for analytical development, trial design, and preclinical or clinical pharmacokinetic (PK) and pharmacodynamic (PD) data analysis. The Core maintains a broad array of innovative pharmacological assays including plasma, intracellular, unbound and tissue assays to support international and domestic research related to malaria, tuberculosis and HIV co-infections, health disparities among women and children, HIV latency and HIV infection in aging populations. The efforts around HIV pathogenesis and viral eradication specifically extend activities ongoing in the CFAR Virology and Immunology Cores. The Pharmacology Core provides three complementary services that together provide added value over that available in more conventional pharmacology laboratories - 1) specialized pharmacological assays customized to CFAR investigators' needs; 2) research through support of key CFAR initiatives; and 3) education and training in pharmacological analytical methods, study design and analysis for the next generation of translational scientists. A new emphasis of the Core is the support of international research including established CFAR-related programs in Kampala and Tororo, Uganda and a nascent program in Harare, Zimbabwe. During the past funding cycle, core users have published or submitted 26 manuscripts including results for translational studies on the penetration of HIV drugs into sanctuary sites, HIV pathogenesis, metabolic effects of HIV drugs, malaria and tuberculosis pharmacology and the PK and PD of critical therapies in children and women. During the past four years, the Core has assisted in over 40 investigations and has analyzed over 10,000 samples using more than 30 distinct assays. Investigators in the Pharmacology Core have mentored 17 trainees during the past funding cycle including scientists from international sites. In terms of international activities, the Pharmacology Core is actively engaged in building capacity for pharmacology research at Makerere University in Kampala, Uganda.